


The Story of How I Killed the Dark Lord with a Door

by RedBloodTea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, So we don't care about the major character death, Voldemort (Harry Potter) Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBloodTea/pseuds/RedBloodTea
Summary: "She Had No Idea What She Was Doing was what they were going to put on her grave, wasn't it?"-In which a muggleborn witch never forgets about how magic doesn't do everything, and subsequently creates a hot mess to deal with. She swears this ones on James though!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 8





	The Story of How I Killed the Dark Lord with a Door

Penny could have sworn that they were playing hide and seek.

James had been on the couch, counting.

Lily was hiding in the pantry. She always was hiding there, made her an easy find.

And she was hiding in plain sight.

In the best hiding place.

A place where absolutely no one would find her.

Okay, so maybe hiding right besides the door that led to the kitchen wasn't the best idea, but she had this, damnit!

Then, James stopped counting.

He should still be at 27, what's up with that?

She went to check, not because she was worried, or anything! Just because war made her jumpier than usual, that's all.

She gets into a different hiding place when she sees that he just started before the count was over.

Damnit, James.

*****

Something feels... Off.

Not many magic folk realized this, but the moving staircases at Hogwarts have a purpose.

They train you to unconsciously sense magic.

Granted, they were annoying as hell, too, but they did serve a purpose.

And where there is soul, there is magic.

There should only be five souls in this vicinity. 

Not what felt like dozens.

One that felt like sparks, and mischief for James.

One that felt like fire, warm and burning for Lily.

One that felt like prickle grass and whiskey burns in Crookshanks.

Her own, which, according to Sirius, felt like butterbeer bubbles and sea foam.

And little Harry's, which didn't really have a shape yet, bit still felt a little like hot chocolate, burn and all.

There shouldn't be dozens of tiny souls that felt like sticky black ink and stickier red blood.

They shouldn't be there. 

When a man walked through the door, she let him come in. He was the one with the many souls, and James was screaming.

She didn't like it when James screamed.

So she slammed the door. 

She slammed the door so hard she ripped it off it's hinges and she slammed it into the strange snake man again, and again, and again, and again.

There was sticky black ink that smelt like blood everywhere.

James had stopped screaming.

Her ears were ringing, had she killed someone?

She thinks she killed someone.

Would anyone hate her if she passed out?

She thinks she will anyways

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that ended up being a lot angstier than I thought it would be.


End file.
